


Captain America AU

by OccasionalStorytelling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Captain America AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling
Summary: Captain America and Bucky, if Cap was Evan Hansen, Bucky was Connor Murphy, and other DEH character were in the Captain America story.





	Captain America AU

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back,” Connor said, tipping his hat.

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,” Evan said. “No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I really didn’t. You’re not stupid, I’m stupid, I shouldn’t’ve—”

“Hey, loser. It’s okay,” Connor smiled. “You’re not stupid.” He hugged Evan, and walked off into the Army recruitment tent.

Evan sniffed and waited for Connor to get out of sight. “I wonder if this time they’ll let me join,” he thought, as he entered the tent.

* * *

 

“You’ve faked your records how many times?” The doctor was asking, incredulous.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just wanted to—“ Evan stumbled over his words.

“What’s this about the Connor Project?” The doctor continued reading. Evan flushed in embarrassment. The doctor closed the file and looked Evan up and down. “I think we do need someone like you for a project that I’m working on,” the doctor was saying. “How’d you like to join the army?”

Evan lit up and nodded furiously.

* * *

Evan emerged from the machine incredibly, unbelievably, insanely buff. Zoe was walking up to him. She poked his bare chest. He blushed.

“My brother was right, I guess,” she smiled. “You are hot.” Evan blushed even harder, a feat he did not previously believe possible.

“Ms. Carter! We need you in here,” someone was yelling. Zoe turned to go.

“Is—is that you? I thought your last name was Murphy,” Evan asked.

“It’s my code name,” Zoe said. “Some of the guys evan call me ‘Peggy.’ It’s a whole joke with them.”

“HA, yeah,” Evan smiled weakly as she left.

* * *

“Say that again,” Evan whispered.

“Connor’s troop went missing behind enemy lines,” someone was saying.

Zoe was on the verge of tears. “I never liked my brother,” she was whispering. Evan was numbly climbing into his blue suit. “What are you doing?” Zoe asked.

“Presumed dead,” someone behind Evan said.

“I’m sorry,” Evan said. “I’m going out there to look for him.” Zoe nodded, and followed him out to the planes.

* * *

“I thought you were shorter,” Connor murmured, clinging to Evan’s back.

“I got you, just hold on,” Evan said. Fire erupted around them in the Hydra headquarters. Evan bolted outside, carrying Connor princess-style.

* * *

Captain America became famous after his rescue of the missing troop. He rode heroically into the camp, riding a tank and supporting Connor with both arms. Evan liked being Captain America, when he could hide behind the mask and do incredible things. Since Connor had fallen to his death off the train though, his life had felt emptier. He knew that Captain America was famous, but there would be more super soldier serum and another hero for the public. He wondered if anyone would notice if Evan Hansen just…disappeared.

He had a picture of Zoe open on his dash as he drove the plane full of bombs into the ice. She has the same eyes as her brother, he thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

He awoke in a hospital with a broken arm. He panicked at first, and tried to break out, but eventually someone caught up to him and explained what had happened. He had been frozen in ice for 50 years. He remembered that Connor was dead, and he wished he hadn’t been woken up. Captain America was needed again, and he took a backseat to a new team called “The Avengers.” Some guy in a metal suit introduced himself as “The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman” and tried to befriend Evan. A supergenius who transformed into a huge green monster when she got angry introduced herself as Alana. Evan missed Connor.

* * *

Discovering Connor alive was the best and worst day of Evan’s life. It took a week after the fight and the punch in the face from metal arm before someone suggested mind control. Evan called Zoe.

“You mean that wasn’t him?” Zoe asked.

“I don’t know! I mean, I don’t know. I’m coming down to the nursing home.”

“Okay,” Zoe said.

In the nursing home, Zoe asked to hear the story again. Connor appeared out of nowhere, Evan did his best to fight off the attack, and Connor ran away.

Zoe shuddered. “That’s just how he used to be before you met him,” she said. “He would bang on my door and yell that he was going to break it down and kill me.”

“He almost hit me, once,” Evan said.

“He did a week ago,” Zoe said, reaching up to touch Evan’s black eye.

“Jared said that wasn’t him, though, that it wasn’t him. He said there was…he said, um, there was a possibility of mind control? That it’s not Connor, that someone’s brainwashed him.” Evan was whispering by now.

“I hope so,” Zoe said. She stared directly into Evan’s eyes. “You saved him twice before, you can do it again.”

“Twice? I didn’t—I never, um, twice?” Evan was confused.

“Once when you took him out of the Hydra camp. And before. When you helped him get sober.” Zoe shifted a little. She’d aged well, but she was old.

“I didn’t know he was still alive after he fell,” Evan said. “I’m sorry, I should have…”

“You couldn’t’ve known,” Zoe said.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve…I should’ve gone after him. I should’ve jumped.” Evan couldn’t meet Zoe’s eyes.

She grabbed his chin and turned him to face her. “Don’t say that,” Zoe said. “You didn’t know he survived, no one did.”

“I’m sorry,” Evan said.

* * *

Connor held Evan down as the helicarrier fell from the sky. No, but it wasn’t Connor, Evan remembered. But he hoped there was something of Connor left.

“Connor…All we see is sky, for forever,” he choked out around a bloody mouth. A light seemed to flicker behind Connor’s eyes. Evan went unconscious. He awoke on the beach, and the named “Connor” was scribbled in huge letters next to him in the sand.

* * *

It took a while to find Connor, but they did. Jared and Evan found him trapped in a warehouse. Connor had been accused of a terrorist attack on the UN.

“I don’t know that I’m worth it to you,” Connor said. “What if they get a hold of me again?”

Evan hugged Connor tighter. “You’re worth it,” he said, “and I won’t let them.” Of course, he was still powerless to do anything when the man broke into the jail cell where they were keeping Connor. He had a red diary, and that was the third time Connor attacked Evan.

Evan fell while trying to hold down the helicopter in which Connor was escaping. He broke his arm.

When Connor came back, he wrote his name in big letters across Evan’s cast. “So if I go again, I’ll see it,” he said.

“I love it,” Evan said. He meant “I love you,” but he wasn’t sure if being gay was acceptable in this century. He would have to look into that. Maybe Jared knew. Jared had been teasing him about being gay for Connor for a while now.

* * *

After everything that happened, Evan had five minutes with Connor before they put him in the hibernation chamber. He gave Connor the cast with his name. Connor smiled, and slipped it over the metal stump that used to be the top of his arm. Connor looked like he was sleeping. Evan cried.

“I know what will cheer you up,” Jared said. Evan only sniffled. “Let’s write fake emails, as if Connor was writing to you while you were in the ice.”

“How will that help?” Evan asked.

“It might make you feel better,” Jared said. He offered Evan a blueberry.

* * *

“I rub my nipples and start moaning in delight,” Connor read from the phone screen. He had a bemused look on his face. Evan burst into the room.

“Jared? You woke him up? Without telling me? You’re showing him—JARED” Evan panicked.

Connor laughed. “This is good stuff, freak,” He smiled at Evan. “You wish it were true.”

Jared looked on gleefully as Connor and Evan kissed for the first time. “I knew you were gay,” he smirked. “I knew it.” The newspaper headlines the next day were full of nothing but “CAPTAIN AMERICA IS GAY, CONFIRMS BILLIONAIRE JARED KLEINMAN.” Evan and Connor couldn’t care less.

They walked out of the Avengers tower, and found a park. They sat in the grass and smiled and talked.

Connor looked around. “There’s no where else I’d rather be,” he said.

“Me too,” Evan smiled.

* * *

 


End file.
